


The many faces of Tapping, part twelve: Sam in Nightwalkers

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1, amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Amanda Tapping - Freeform, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part twelve: Sam in Nightwalkers

 

It's been a while since I did one of these.  
New tutorial which mostly focused on a tool I already knew so I came up with the bigger image in the background instead. 


End file.
